


Lève un verre à la liberté

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff to Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 04:37:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5571454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“No way.”  Alex was stunned. His John was coming home in about a week. John, his lovable, strong, albeit short-tempered but very rational John was going to be able to hug him. He was going to be able to kiss every freckle that lined John’s cheeks. He was going to be able to drag his John on dates, to see silly movies and go to amusement parks. His John was going to be with him in a week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lève un verre à la liberté

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first real fic! I hope you guys like it!

“Hey, _baby girl_. I miss you so much.” Alex hears his John say as his skype call finally connects.

John was currently on active duty and stationed in Afghanistan. Sometimes Alex wished he had been brave enough to go to the front lines; instead of becoming a writer who - even though he rarely admit it - stayed home in his pajamas hunched over his laptop arguing with his publisher.  
John enlisted into the Army as an officer as soon as he graduated college, while Alex began his - rather successful - writing career. But, he yearned for the days where they would physically hug each other, and cuddle, and go on stupid dates, and have sex dammit.

However, as much as he wished he had his John with him, or wished he was with his John; Alex was so fucking proud of his boyfriend, day in and day out. And Alex never hesitated to tell him that on their weekly skype calls.

“Hi John. I miss you too! I’m so proud of you, you know that?” Alex said, with a cheshire grin on his face.

“Yes, Alex I know. You tell me every week.” John replied, as a blush spread across his freckled cheeks.

John was still in his uniform, but obviously off duty in his tent. One of his supervisors must’ve given him a longer break than usual, because John had shed down to the tank top he usually wore under his shirt.

“So how is everything over there? Are you trying to keep safe? Do you guys want me and Eliza to send more care packages?” Alex rambled on, trying to get all his concerns out in one breath.

“Alex please. We’re okay!” John said, trying to quell his boyfriend’s worries. “It’s a bit stifling over here, but we’ll make it, We’ve been making it for what… 2 years now?” John scratched his head. “And the guys want me to tell you and Eliza ‘thank you so much for gift packages..and next time you send a package’..their words not mine-” John interrupted himself. “-’please send dirty magazines.’”

John lack of embarrassment set Alex off into a fit of laughter. “Sure I’ll make sure I pick some up for the next time I send one off.”

“Oh shit. Before I have to go, I’ve got a surprise for you.” John said.

“Ready for it?” Alex nodded his head impatiently.

“Guess who’s coming home, in about a week!” John finally said, exploding with barely restrained glee.

“No way.” Alex was stunned. His John was coming home in about a week. John, his lovable, strong, albeit short-tempered but very rational John was going to be able to hug him. He was going to be able to kiss every freckle that lined John’s cheeks. He was going to be able to drag his John on dates, to see silly movies and go to amusement parks. His John was going to be with him in a week.

“You’re not shitting me at all. _A week?!_ ” Alex repeated.

“Well, a week and a few days, I’m not entirely sure. It’s between three and four.”

“Do you know what the best part is?” John questioned, even though he knew Alex had no to clue as to what the answer could be.

“What John, what’s better than me being able to finally kiss you again, after you’ve been away for two years.”

“That’s it.” In response to John’s exciting, groundbreaking news, all Alex could do was give John was an eyebrow cocked with confusion.

“That’s it. Alex. I’m done. Once I’m home, I’m hanging up these uncomfortable ass boots. _For good._ ”

Alex couldn’t help but tear up at John surprise. Oh God, they were finally going to become a normal family. They were finally going to get married, and they were finally going to start looking at adoption agencies. Alex could already picture it: Mr and Mr. Hamilton with their two or three small children in their arms.

John snapped Alex out of his imagination telling him that he had to go because his break was over.

“Fuck, I’m so excited John. You’re coming home.” Alex said.

“Yeah, baby girl. I’m coming home. But I really do have to go.” John said, reluctant to give the army issued laptop away to Madison, who wanted to call “Tommy,” their fiancé.

“Je t’aime pour toujours, ma chéri.”

“I love you forever too, Alex.” John responded with a soft smile on his face.

“Stay safe. _Okay?"_

“ _Okay_. I will.” John assured him. 

“Bye.” John said lovingly, before blowing a kiss to Alex and cutting the call.

**Author's Note:**

> Je t’aime pour toujours, ma chéri. - I love you forever, sweetie
> 
> \--
> 
> find me on tumblr @alexandorhamilton


End file.
